Tangles
by xiiluvyuhhx
Summary: When Addison Williams is destined to become best friends with Renesmee Cullen, what kind of adventures will take place? ON HOLD. Sorry, yall....
1. One: Nessie

**SUMMARY: Addison Williams, brought to Forks with her brother and sister-in-law when she was a freshman, is attending Forks High School as a junior. All Addie ever cared about was never looking back at her old life in Texas, keeping her focus on schoolwork and sports, and spending time here and there with her friends. But what about when four-year-old half-vampire Renesmee Cullen is Fated to become Addie's best friend? Join Addie as she goes through the adventure of a lifetime, saves one of the most important people on the planet, takes many trips down Memory Lane, and learns the true meaning of Friendship.**

**Hey. The usual disclaimer... Stepehenie Meyer's yak, yak, yak...**

**THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER IN THE STORY FROM NESSIE'S PERSPECTIVE! Everything else is from Addie's. By the way, this story is how I imagine Renesmee to act. So get over yourself if you think she's some chick that is all prim and proper, I think she likes to let loose and have fun. What's the point in life if you don't live a little anyway? Sorry. I'm ranting. STORYTIME.**

Chapter One

Renesmee POV

* * *

I woke up groggily to my mom literally bouncing on the edge of my bed - completely uncharacteristic.

"Wake up, Nessie! First day of high school!"

I groaned in response. Mom crawled up to me and ripped the blanket away; I shivered in the sudden temperature change.

"Renesmee Cullen! Wake _up_, Edward's fixed you some breakfast." Mom swiftly picked me up off the bed and placed me on my feet. I swayed, disoriented and sleepy. I made a face.

"Human food or blood?" I mumbled, stumping towards the door of my room. Out in the hallway, I smelled several things at once with my half-vampire nose. First thing: the blood cup waiting for me in the kitchen. That efficiently woke me up. With my senses more vigil, I gracefully waltzed down the stairs of the cabin to the kitchen. Second thing: my dad, also in the kitchen, talking in a low voice to someone. Third thing: I scented my Aunt Alice talking to my father.

"…I can't believe we're back at Forks," Dad was saying.

Aunt Alice sighed. "But it's best for us here. All of the teachers from a few years ago are gone now, so don't worry about that."

Mom was suddenly by Dad's side, facing my aunt. "After only four years? Huh. They were older that I thought they were," she mused. Dad rolled his eyes. "So is every single teacher new to us, Alice?"

"Yes," Aunt Alice replied. She was thoughtful for a moment, and then her face lit up and she addressed me. "We all eat lunch together, Nessie! I have three classes with your parents, and then I have Gym and Government with you." Alice turned back to my mom, but she was now speaking to everyone in the proximity; that is, me, my mom, and my dad.

"Our story is basically the same as before," she began. "Nessie, Edward, Emmett, and I are Cullens again. Of course, Jasper and Rosalie are Hales, once again," Alice paused to sigh, "and Bella and Jacob are Blacks." Alice suddenly looked incredibly pleased with herself for coming up with such and amazing explanation, and I stifled a laugh as I walked over to grab my cup of blood. _I wonder what Jacob is doing right now_, I thought as I sucked on my straw. _Wasn't he actually coming to Forks High School, too?_

Naturally, Dad heard my thoughts. He voiced my question, and Mom answered automatically. "Of course Jacob is coming. I was talking to him about that yesterday. He told me he was coming to 'make sure we don't _slip up._'" She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in an exasperated gesture. "He's really going to be there to watch over Renesmee."

I smirked and leaned against the counter of the little kitchen, perfectly relaxed. This kind of thing was usual. My aunts, Rosalie and Alice, usually took turns stopping by every morning if I hadn't showed up in the main house by seven in the morning. Today was obviously Aunt Alice's turn.

My family was entering high school, and today was the first day. Apparently, everyone in the family has already attended this school, Forks High, once before, so I was the newbie. Of course, I was only (technically) four years old, with a sixteen-year-old's body and a nineteen-year-old's intellect. I grew more – physically and mentally – every day. I was extremely worried – though I tried not to think about it. Mom had warned me that people would talk _about_ my family, but they would not talk _to_ my family, which I didn't understand. She told me that I might be an exception: I was an exception to everything. Half-vampire children aren't exactly the easiest to come across. I knew I was hard not to like, and I was planning on using that to my advantage at school. I really did want to make friends, and to be normal. But I knew how hard it could be to converse with humans. Most of the time, I kept silent: I preferred to _show _people what I wanted to say, just bysimply touching them. But I obviously couldn't do that. I would have to talk with them, and since I don't talk much anyway, I'm sure making friends is going to be harder than the people on television make it seem.

I heard Aunt Alice gasp, squeal, and turn to beam at my parents. I looked at her in alarm, but she wasn't concentrating on me at the moment. She was lost somewhere in the future, as usual.

Dad grinned and exclaimed, "she's perfect," obviously reading whatever vision of the future my aunt had seen from her mind. Mom looked dazed and angry: she hated it when this happened. I giggled quietly from my place by the counter at her expression, and all three heads snapped towards me. Alice beamed ever wider when her gaze locked with mine, and I sucked the remains of the blood in my cup from the straw with a loud slurping sound, never breaking eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom bend to whisper to my dad, and he replied almost instantly. Even with my sensitive hearing, I could not tell what they were saying, but judging by the radiant smile on my mother's face, I guessed she'd been filled in on the vision.

I set my empty cup down on the countertop and walked over to my aunt, placing my hand on her cheek. _What is it?_ I thought.

Aunt Alice smiled and shook her head. I frowned. Why couldn't I know?

It was silent in the kitchen for a moment.

"You're right, she is." My dad answered Alice's unspoken thought.

"Yes. Perfect for Nessie," Alice agreed, beaming.

"She is what?" Mom asked, an irritated edge to her voice. Yet there was still humor deep in her golden eyes.

"Pretty," Alice answered, indifferent.

Mom's brow puckered. I pressed my hand against her cheek again. _Who are you talking about?_ I demanded to her in thought.

Dad sighed, hearing me. "Go ahead and tell her, Alice. It's not like she won't find out sooner or later." He grimaced, but apparently the vision was too good to grimace at. He recovered, continuing. "You don't have to tell her _who,_ just the basic situation. But I mean, this is far better than I could have imagined."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Of course, everything you imagine is always worst-case scenario, Edward."

I sighed internally. Dad has always been a little over-protective. But I love him with my whole heart anyway. He looked at me and grinned, listening to my train of thought.

Aunt Alice beamed at me, her perfect teeth sparkling in the kitchen light. "You're meeting a new friend today," she sang, exuberant. "A _best_ friend. I'm not going to tell you who he or she is, but when you talk to… he or she, you will know automatically. I promise."

I looked at her, exasperated. This is the kind of news everyone is getting all worked up about? I wasn't planning on believing her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Aunt Alice pronounced my full name clearly, standing and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Believe me. This is the kind of person those girls on those TV shows you watch would kill for. When you meet her, _don't let her go_."

I picked up on the word "her." Yet there was so much sincerity in her voice that she was impossible to doubt. I grinned at her, suddenly excited to go to school, and bounded up to my room to change for the day ahead, hearing the chuckles of my family behind me.

I dressed for school in dark blue jeans, a light blue, short-sleeved shirt, and tied a sheer green scarf from American Eagle around my neck. I smiled to myself, remembering Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie working on the computer – where they were online shopping while I played with Jacob on the floor – and bickering over which color scarf to get. I flipped out my hair and slipped my feet into silver flats.

I walked out into the hallway to grab my backpack that was sitting on the floor, next to my door, and I gathered up my books. Bouncing downstairs – my bookbag flapping lightly on my back as I went – I threw myself on the couch to wait for my parents. I noticed Aunt Alice had left – to the main house, I assumed.

Mom and Dad were instantly by my side, and they chatted lightly on our way to the giant while mansion just beyond the creek. I liked this house a lot, it was so friendly, and they people inside were friendly, too: the house held all my uncles, aunts, and my grandparents.

Uncle Emmett was waiting on the porch.

"About time! I've been waiting out here for, like, _two whole minutes_!" he whined, standing up from his position on the stairs.

Dad chuckled from beside me, and I could practically hear Mom's eyes rolling.

Uncle Emmett was the most carefree person I knew: he could care less about anything rational and go off and do his own thing. I think I picked up a few of his characteristics. Ah! What a scary thought.

The rest of my family piled out of the house, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle included. Aunt Rosalie waltzed over to stand next to Uncle Emmett; Uncle Jasper came out of the door, tugging a fidgeting Aunt Alice by the hand. Closer inspection showed me that she was winding a belt around her tiny waist one-handed, and even for a vampire, she wasn't making much progress. I giggled at her as my parents and I walked closer to the family.

"Success!" Aunt Alice randomly exclaimed, holding up her hands (and Uncle Jasper's) to show off her belt. I pursed my lips to keep from smiling.

I've always admired Uncle Jasper's patience, especially when it came to my Aunt Alice. He sighed and murmured, "Let's go."

We all turned toward the garage and started that way, various conversations forming as we went. As I clambered gracefully into my father's Volvo, I knew suddenly that I was ready to attend high school, ready make new acquaintances, learn more subjects, and ready meet my new best friend.

* * *

**A/N: If you review, I'll update faster. Or, at least, I'll try harder to update faster. Thanks for reading!**

**-Jacqueline**


	2. Two: Addie's First Day

Chapter Two

* * *

Ugh. It was raining again. Well, it wasn't like we got any other kind of weather here – Forks, Washington was one of the rainiest places in America. The puddles of water on the sidewalk seeped through my tennis shoes as I scurried to Home Economics: no need to be late to class on my first day back at Forks High School. I was officially a junior now; one more year here and I was off to college.

I reached room just in time. The bell rang just after I crossed over the threshold.

I walked to a two-seater desk in the middle of the room, taking the empty chair on the left side. I waited for a partner to come as Mrs. Walker, the tiny, warm teacher, called role.

"Samantha Arlington."

"Here." Sam, one of the girls from my soccer team that I had gotten to know very well over the summer, raised her hand from one of the front desks.

Mrs. Walker scribbled on her clipboard in acknowledgement and continued.

"Christopher Baker."

"Present." Chris snickered with his partner, thinking he was cool. I rolled my eyes; trust Chris to laugh at his own jokes. If there was one thing I'd learned from hanging around Chris for three years was that his ego was so big it probably kept him company. Mrs. Walker shook her head exasperatedly and kept calling names.

I zoned out, doodling idly on my notebook, day-dreaming of last weekend's soccer game. I already knew everyone at this school… well, mostly. The gossip from Sam Arlington and Leigh Headrick was that there was a new family coming to the school this year. I forgot the name – Colton? Cranston? I can't remember. But the town of Forks was so small, that everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew practically everything about everyone else. Just like most of the people here knew me as "that sweet, beautiful girl that wastes her time with her head in the game," or the older folks that referred to me as "the girl from Houston that has no accent and lives with her brother," or the evil, pallid blondes that thought of me as "that girl from Texas that has no sense in fashion." I always ignored the townsfolk when they spoke like this. Not all people from Texas have southern accents, and no one really cared if I lived with my brother, and I could honestly care less about what bimbos think about my jeans-and-t-shirt outfits.

But, honestly, so what? Not every girl in this town could be cheerleaders or dancers. A few other girls, such as Sam, Leigh, Jordan Barlow, and Olivia Roberts, liked playing sports, too. They were on my soccer team. So what? Most of my friends were guys.

Big tap-dancing doodle deal.

I played flag football, basketball, kickball, and possibly any other sport that you can think of with said guy friends. So what if I didn't wear make-up, and I didn't go to the mall every two days, or gossip about who's dating who? Who cared if I preferred running to shopping any day? That didn't mean that everyone in this tiny town had to judge me, like I know some of them do.

I started to seethe; memories from when I first moved to Forks from Texas flickered through my mind like a slideshow. I cringed, and my hands subconsciously balled into fists.

My memories from before I moved were happy, possibly the best time of my life. I was fourteen, I was carefree. I had the perfect border-line-love relationship with my boyfriend, and one of the best friends a girl could ask for. I was at a boarding school, away from over-reacting parents and away from my overly-romantic older brother and his girlfriend he was infatuated with.

Eventually, all good periods have to end.

I moved to live with my brother, Brandon, and his now-wife (and my sister-in-law), Grace. They were nice, and I met a lot of new people in Forks quickly. I made friends. But the cliques lashed out to get me, and Kelsey Moss and her witless wonders attacked. Kelsey was the stereotypical popular bitch; pretty, slutty, popular, cheerleader, and her words cracked through the less confident like a lash.

She wanted me in her clique. I said no. Since then, Kelsey had been my biggest antagonist. Besides, what was special about me? Why did the town of Forks consider me "beautiful"? If anything, I was merely average. I was too tan for this place, the place where the sun never shone, the place that was too far away from where my heart truly lay, in Houston, Texas. I had this straight brown hair that reached to my mid-back, and I had these peculiar stormy gray eyes that had flecks of brown and green around the edges. I was tall and slender, and that was really nothing special.

I mentally sighed.

Mrs. Walker's confused-sounding voice had me internally slamming into reality.

She couldn't figure out how to say someone's first name.

"Re – no, that's not it – Ra-nas-mie? Ranasmie… Cullen?" she flustered.

Oh. _Cullen._ I'd never heard that last name before. This must be a new kid.

"Renesmee," the girl corrected. I was startled to hear the voice so close to me. I glanced to my right and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen – and that includes on television – sitting in the chair next to me. She turned to look at me, feeling my stare, and smiled. When I began to smile tentatively back, I realized I had been gazing at her open-mouthed. I felt myself blush, but hopefully my skin was dark enough that she wouldn't notice it.

I noted the girl's oddly-colored, yet beautiful, shiny bronze hair falling in ringlets down her back. It was perfect, the length, the curls, and the smooth-looking texture of it. Her eyes were a deep shade of chocolate brown, and they looked endless. Usually, brown eyes made people's eyes look tedious, but this girls' eyes were deep and never-ending. Her smile was radiant, and her face angelic; her teeth were perfectly straight and white, and her pale skin looked flawlessly smooth. I also realized that she didn't wear make-up, or flash her face in any way. It wasn't like she needed it.

Her eyes looked warm, yet calculating, and she was smiling a friendly, open smile. She turned her body a little to face me better, and stuck out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen. But you can call me Nessie, if you want. I know Renesmee is kind of a mouthful." She beamed gloriously and sheepishly. I thought Renesmee was a beautiful name.

I grinned and took her hand. "I'm Ad-" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Addison Williams?" Mrs. Walker called my name for attendance.

"Here!" I answered back, before turning back to Nessie. I shrugged, smiled, and said, "Addie. Call me Addie, please." I moved our hands up and down, turning my focus back to the teacher.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nessie drawing absently on her notes. She suddenly started pushing up the sleeve of her jacket to write a note on the palm of her hand, and I noticed what she was wearing. A simple blue shirt, dark jeans, and a green scarf with a tiny yellow symbol in the corner was looped stylishly around her throat.

I compared her outfit to mine self-consciously. Blue jeans. A dark green sweater. New Balance tennis shoes. Plain. Boring. Sitting next to Renesmee made me feel insignificant, in both my outfit and my physical appearance, and I had never really cared much about either. No matter how friendly she seemed, Nessie, I was sure, would make me feel this way every time I sat next to her.

But for some odd reason, I felt that Nessie would be a good friend to have. I don't know why, so don't ask me. I wrinkled my nose; I hated riddles. I had a strange impulse that Nessie would be an extremely difficult riddle to solve.

A neatly folded slip of lined paper landed on my notes, and I looked over to see Nessie looking pointedly from me, to the note, and back again, the corners of her lips twitching upward.

I opened the paper cautiously.

_Hey, Addie! I'm so bored. Aren't we supposed to be baking cookies or something in this class?_

It was a note from Renesmee, written in elegant, loopy, graceful letters. That confused me; even though I had only known Nessie for about eight minutes, she still didn't strike me as the kind of girl that would pass notes in class. But, reading the note, I held back a laugh. I answered quickly in my messy scrawl.

**Hey, Nessie. I'm bored, too. The first week or two we'll be going over safety rules. Hah, it's kind of funny how Mrs. Walker seems to know that **_**some**_** of us can't use a toaster.**

Of course, I included myself in that category, but I wasn't about to share this with Nessie. I made a face, folded the note along the same creases from before, and flung it back. She responded quickly.

_Oh. And you include yourself in that category?_

Damn. Renesmee must have seen my facial expression before I handed her the note.

**Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies.**

That would work. I kept my expression solemn and flicked the paper onto her binder.

_Hmmm. Good answer. I'll be_ _expecting some more information later, of course._

**Of course.**

We didn't pass any more notes for a few minutes. I didn't listen to Mrs. Walker's lecture; instead, I gazed out the window, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand and fighting my eyelids as they struggled to flutter close. Why did school have to begin so dang early? I knew that eventually, I'd be normal again in the mornings, getting out of the habit of summer sleep-ins and back in to the routine of school, but I don't think that that was going to be happening any time in the near future.

The paper landed in front of me again.

_Let's play a game, Addie!_

I frowned. Game? I started to picture soccer, then drove that out. Next in mind was thumb war, which we naturally couldn't do without Mrs. Walker noticing…

**Nessie, we can't just start playing paper, rock, scissors underneath the table. **

Obviously.

**Don't you know the rules of most schools? Not listening equals detention.**

I placed the note in front of her, studying her expression as she responded. Her face seemed clouded suddenly, for some unfathomable reason. She bit her lower lip and hesitated while she was writing twice.

_Addison, I was quite apparently not at this school last year, and in a town this small you must know that. I moved here from Portland, Oregon with my family about two months ago._

**Family?**

Who else could possibly be here? I was under the impression she was an only child. I mentally cursed myself. There I went again, judging people… Wasn't I just pondering how horrible it was to be judged?

I studied Nessie's face again. She chewed on her lip again, her brow puckering. She started writing ever more quickly, and her tongue stuck out from between her teeth in concentration. What could she possibly be thinking that hard about? Surely she knows the names of her brothers and sisters.

_My brothers, Edward and Emmett, my sister, Alice, and my other adopted siblings: Bella and Jacob Black, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale._

Well, there was certainly more of them than I expected. A lot more.

I felt the urge to kick myself. Nessie was a good person, and she was insanely beautiful, I would think that she would have no problem getting friends here. I was sure that with so many brothers and sisters, she would not be the center of attention and gossip like I was. Besides, she looked like she was around my age, seventeen, and seventeen-year-olds could cope with difficult situations better than any fifteen-year-olds could. And the people at school would be better to her as well, not so much hormonal teenage boys with perverted minds, or girls trying to get her into their own little cliques… I shuddered. This was no time for that trip of mine down Memory Lane that had turned into my Nightmare Alley.

I quickly switched my train of thought to Renesmee and the rest of her family. I couldn't help wondering if all of her family members would be as friendly and welcoming as Nessie was being now. I found that so far, I was easily able to converse with Rensemee. Of course, we hadn't really spoken much. Or written much, for that matter, but chatting with her seemed to come naturally to me. Forks High isn't always the best place to find friends. Like all other high schools, Forks High was extremely clique-y.

Ugh. There it was again. Those nagging recollections, tugging at the strings of my memory, pushing against the walls that I had built up in my mind to contain them in.

The first memory. The beginning. The end.

_It was eighth grade, back at my old boarding school in Houston, and Hayden Daniels had just asked me out on a date in the most romantic way possible. He was known then to be the most wanted guy in the school: he was sweet, he was a helpless romantic. He was tall, he was handsome. He was smart, he was funny. He was the perfect boy, and girls of all ages would practically swoon over him even if he glanced at them once with his piercing, icy blue eyes._

_Hayden pulled me to the corner of the cafeteria at breakfast, away from the rest of the school. He held a bouquet of yellow tulips in one of his hands, grasping my hand in his other._

_I was used to this. When he tugged me somewhere, as he was doing now, he always grasped my hand. I had sworn to myself in the sixth grade that I would not like Hayden as more than my best friend._

_We came to a stop just outside the eating arena._

_"Addison Brynne Williams. I know this might be somewhat sudden, but," he paused, taking a deep breath, and ran a hand through his golden locks. Was 'the Hayden Daniels' nervous? "Would you like to go out with me? It's okay if you say no," he added._

_I chuckled at his face, already dejected. Why in the world would I say no to such a face? I already knew Hayden would be the best boyfriend ever. I had heard from all his rare previous girlfriends (he didn't date often) that he was absolutely amazing, and, being his best friend for eight years, I knew how faithful and loyal he was._

_"Of course, Hayden." I smiled._

_Beaming, he handed me the flowers. I jumped up to give him the biggest hug I had given him before, and that included winning the state soccer game last summer._

Next thing I knew, we had been dating for two months.

I completely ignored Rensemee as she watched the expressions on my face, waiting for me to reply to her note about her family. I was lost in the corner of my brain, reminiscing on things that I knew would make my heart ache. I had been living in Forks for two, almost three, years now. Why couldn't I get a grip on myself?

But the second memory unfurled before I could stop it.

_I heard a continuous rapping sound on my window. I was attempting to finish my math homework, but that wasn't working, as my mind was filled with recollections of Hayden Daniels, whom I had been dating for a few months. Summer was fast approaching, and we both had big plans with one another. He was my best friend, and now he was my huge crush. But I knew that he would probably never get a chance to be my boyfriend. My parents were sending me away from the safety of humidity in Texas, and off to live with my brother and his wife in Washington until college. Hayden was moving, as well, to live somewhere in South Carolina. Neither of us had any idea how much longer we would be together._

_I leaned my head against the headboard of my bed, willing the sound to stop._

_It didn't._

_I got up and ambled to my window, throwing aside the curtains to see the source of the sound through the glass._

_There was a silhouette of someone below, in the garden. It was almost one in the morning, who would be in the yard at this time?_

_I hoped I guessed right who this figure was, or else running out on my balcony to greet them was a very stupid and reckless thing to do._

_I flung open the glass doors, and walked outside. My feet, covered by my plaid flannel pajama pants, padded silently on the tile, but my teeth chattered from the cold, as I was wearing a thin white camisole and nothing else to cover my torso._

_I could see Hayden's smile gleaming brightly even in the dim light. My answering smile was just as wide._

_"Hey, Adds," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough for my parents sleeping across the hall not to detect. Hayden and Brandon, my brother, are the only ones allowed to call me Adds._

_I felt like I had just stepped into a play of Romeo and Juliet, what with the balcony and a handsome boy below me._

_I grinned. "Hayden, what are you doing here?"_

_He chuckled. "Would you like me to leave?"_

_"No!" I answered quickly, my voice going an octave higher than was necessary. I instinctively glanced over my shoulder at my door._

_Hayden laughed again._

_"Well," he began, stepping closer to the foot of my balcony. "I am here to ask a beautiful girl to accompany me to a special place. Quite magical, really."_

_He looked smug. I raised my eyebrows, smirking._

_"Oh, come on and just climb down, Addie."_

_"How, Hayden? It's not like I can use my hair. I'm not Rapunzel." I grimaced. Thank God for that._

_Chuckling, Hayden replied, "No, silly. Climb down your ivy fence. Don't worry, I'll have you back before two A.M., like a good Southern boy."_

_I had to laugh at that._

_"Come on, Addie. I have something special planned," he pleaded._

_"Oh, fine. But use your good 'Southern boy' manners and try not to stare at my butt while I climb down."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Hayden saluted me mockingly._

_I slung my leg over the rim of the balcony, and felt around until my bare foot slipped into a hole in the fence._

_Climbing down lithely, I landed with a soft thud on the grass._

_I narrowed my eyes, and Hayden snickered. "Don't freak, I used my big boy manners."_

_"Good," I sniffed. "Now, where are we going?"_

_"You'll see," he said, taking my hand._

_He led me to the forest, just a few yards from my house._

_"Uhm. Hayden? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_"Of course, Adds. I set it up."_

_I trusted him. He led me deeper into the forest until we arrived in a meadow, lit by dozens of candles. I gasped, and my mouth dropped. In the center of the clearing was a tree trunk, smooth on the top, with one bright red rose in a vase placed in the center, next to a long, slender black box._

_"Surprise," Hayden breathed in my ear._

_I shivered at how close he was._

_"What brought this on, Hayden?" I whispered._

_"I have a question for you." He walked to the trunk and took the black box._

_Hayden strolled back to me, opening the box._

_"Addie, I – I really like you. The more time I spend with you, the more feelings I get for you. I know it's strange, but…" he stopped, choked up by emotion. My heart tugged at the corners in happiness. He felt the same way about me as I did for him. "These two months have been… absolutely amazing to me," he continued. "Addie, I – I think I may love you. I know that, at fifteen, that may be a foolish thing to say, but I'm quite sure I'm not lying to myself – I'm positive about that, actually. And I would – I would like it very much if you would be my girlfriend." He held out the contents of the box to me. A single, silver locket, on a fragile chain laid on the satin surface._

_"Hayden," I breathed. "I – I think I love you, too. I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend."_

_Hayden's smile was radiant. He turned me around gently, and lifted up my hair to clasp the necklace around my throat._

_I liked the feel of it there._

_I spun back around to him, and flung my arms around his neck. I clung myself to him, and my lips pressed eagerly against his. He kissed me back passionately, placing his hands around my waist to hold me closer to him. I tangled my hands in his hair._

_But even Romeo and Juliet had their end._

SLAM. Reality. Pain. Hayden. Gone.

He was gone.

I was gone.

He was never coming back.

I felt my heart was rip to shreds.

So much for Romeo and Juliet.

_"'Til death do us part. . . ."_

I felt my face from the inside out: my expression pained, my eyes tortured, my lips gasping.

Renesmee Cullen was staring at me, looking worried.

Right. The note.

I attempted to pretend I did not just begin hyperventilating over a memory. Over a boy I would never see again.

I sighed and reread what she had written, as I had forgotten when I was lost in thought.

**Oh. You have a big family.**

Nessie scrutinized my face for a moment before replying.

_Yes. Addie, are you alright?_

Damn. She missed nothing. Stupid, beautiful, perceptive, new girl, I thought acidly.

That trip down Memory Lane was not the best for my attitude.

**I'm fine, Nessie. So, are you still incredibly bored, or was fretting over me entertainment enough?**

_No, actually, fretting over your expressions was awful. What in the world were you thinking about that caused you so much agony?_

**Oh, nothing, really. What did you mean by "game" again?**

I saw Nessie smile as she answered, and her smile automatically made my angry feelings disappear.

_The obvious game. Oh, come on, it's really not that hard._

Her expression was humorous.

**Are you mocking me?**

_Of course._

**Of course.**

_You've known to play this game since the first grade._

**My mind is on overload right now, Nessie, can't you just tell me?**

I threw the paper back to her, and I hoped she caught it. I heard her give an exasperated sigh, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shake her head hopelessly.

_What am I going to do with you?_

Underneath her words was a square grid, with a black "X" in one of the boxes.

I looked at her and mouthed, "Tic-tac-toe?"

She grinned and nodded eagerly.

Well, that was obvious.

I beamed at her, and we both laughed in whispers.

**A/N: This chapter was mostly introducing Addie's character, and seeing a little into her life. Pay close attention to those flashbacks. Forshadowing!**

**Review, please.**


	3. Three: Addie Identifies the Cullens

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time... A girl named Jacqueline dreamed she owned Twilight.**

**She woke up to find that she did not, in fact, own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer did.**

**A/N: This is one of those chapters when I have to guess people's character traits. So, if you're hating on my story, get lost. Just kidding. I love you.**

**HAVE FUN.**

* * *

It turned out that Nessie was in my Trig class next hour, too.

We talked and laughed on our way there, and not once did she bring up my escapade during Home Economics, for which I was grateful.

I could feel myself getting very close to Nessie, even in such a short amount of time.

We actually had more in common than I could ever have imagined. We both liked sports, we both hated make-up with a passion, liked animals, and liked to read. Both of our favorite colors were yellow, and we both liked the shows _Gossip Girl _and _America's Next Top Model._ She listened to the same kind of music I did, and sooner than I ever thought possible, we found ourselves trying to sing "Shake It" by Metro Station through our peals of laughter – and we both admitted that we hardly ever sung out loud.

Nessie was clutching her stomach, doubled over, by the time we walked into the classroom, and my eyes were watering with mirth.

We found desks in rows next to each other, and spent half the class passing notes, playing Hangman and tic-tac-toe again.

Next was lunch, which I spent the other half of class brooding over. What was I going to do? I wanted to sit with Nessie, but I was still unsure about our relationship. Were we friends, or not?

I decided I was going to sit with the guys from last year, and let Nessie sit with her family.

The bell indicating the end of class rang. We walked to the cafeteria together, and Nessie chattered happily about her brother named Jacob Black, whom she made sound more like a very close friend rather than a brother.

"You know," Nessie mused when she ran out of things to say about Jacob, "I haven't talked this much since… well, I don't think I've ever talked this much. You're very easy to talk to, Addie."

I blushed and asked, "So you normally don't talk much?"

I stuffed my fists into the pocket of my rain jacket as she answered.

"No. The only people I've ever been this open to is my " - she hesitated, debating on something again – "my brothers, Jacob and Edward."

"Oh." I was surprised; she had talked a lot to me in the past two hours. Not that I minded. Nessie's stories were _interesting_, just like Nessie herself. Everything about me was boring, but when I talked, Nessie listened, her expression engrossed in my words.

When we reached the cafeteria, Nessie bit her lip and slowed her pace. I looked at her curiously, but she just recovered herself and walked to the line, myself at her side. We each grabbed trays and started to pile food onto them.

"Ew." Nessie made a face.

"Yes," I sighed, "the school often produces UFOs."

She threw me a bewildered look. Possibly thinking I was insane. Well, there was enough reason to.

I kept my face mockingly solemn. "Unidentified food objects."

Renesmee giggled. "Of course."

I slung some orange mush onto the tray, crinkling my nose. Nessie giggled again, then groaned as the lunch lady slopped a block of lasagna onto her plate.

"Hiya, Ness!" a bass voice called from behind us. We both whirled, and Nessie visibly lit up at the sight of the person. The man – or, should I say boy? I didn't know – with the deep voice was _huge._ He had copper skin, and many long, round muscles wound their way up his forearms. His face was friendly, and his eyes were black, yet full of sparkling humor.

"Jake!" Nessie exclaimed, dancing to him and flinging her tiny, pale arms around his middle. The contrast between their skin tones was humorous, but somehow looked amazingly sweet instead of comical. I guessed this was what it looked like with her and me. Most Texans didn't fit in right in Forks. I considered myself as fitting in just fine.

I looked on with a smile, and ignored the other students that were watching the pair with curious eyes.

Jacob and Nessie started talking, and I looked away, grabbing a bottle of lemonade.

"Oh, Jacob, I'd like you to meet my new friend," I heard Nessie say, her voice drawing closer with each word. I turned to see her standing right next to me, looking as if she'd been there the whole time.

"Jacob, Addie. Addie, this is Jacob." She gestured to the boy beside her. This was, obviously, her brother.

"Hi," I said shyly, smiling.

He grinned in response. I found his grin infectious, and I had to beam back.

I paid for my lunch, and Rensemee did the same.

"Where is _your_ lunch?" Nessie demanded to Jacob.

"Over by Bella." Jacob jerked his thumb over his back to a point that I could not see over his broad shoulder.

"Oh," Nessie said.

I remembered all of her family now: Bella, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. I wondered vaguely if I would ever meet them.

"Uhm, well, bye, Nessie. Bye, Jacob." I left them with a little wave. Jacob seemed nice, despite his size.

I arrived at my usual table, the same one with the same people that I sat with back in freshman year.

"Hey, Addie!" Chris Baker greeted.

"Hey, Chris," I said as I sat down across from him.

"Hi, Addie," Leigh Headrick said. I had sat in between her and Olivia Roberts. To Olivia's left was Jordan Barlow, and Sam Arlington. To Leigh's right was two of my other guy friends, Bryant Ellis and Wesley Day, who were apparently in a banter, as they were swinging their arms around for emphasis.

"Hello, Leigh."

"Who were you walking in with earlier?" Leigh asked. Olivia leaned in to join the conversation.

"Oh, that was Renesmee Cullen," I replied, keeping my voice indifferent. "She's really sweet."

"Cullen?" Olivia interrupted.

"Uhm, yeah…" I didn't like the sound in Olivia's voice.

"Oh. Have you _seen_ what all the Cullens look like, Addie?" she asked.

"No… I've only met Nessie and her brother, Jacob."

"Addie." Olivia touched my shoulder and pointed to a table a few yards away in the tiny cafeteria.

"Is that Nessie's family?" I gasped, comprehending whom Olivia was pointing to.

Olivia nodded mutely and Leigh gave out a quiet "aye."

That threw me off.

"Aye?" I asked her.

Leigh shrugged. "It's National Talk Like A Pirate Day."

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't comment. I turned by to Nessie's family.

Of course, they were all incredibly, unbelievably, astoundingly beautiful, just as I assumed.

And they were all just as chalky and beautifully pale as Nessie, if you didn't include Jacob.

I spotted Nessie first. She was sitting across from Jacob. Next to her was a girl with gorgeous brunette hair, wearing a navy shirt and light jeans. Next to that girl was a boy, with the same strange shade of auburn hair that Rensemee had, and half his face was turned towards me, talking to the girl. His features were perfectly angular. To his right was another boy, only he was almost as ripped as Jacob was in the muscle category. His hair sat in a curly brown mass on his head. He was chatting animatedly with a girl with striking blonde locks, and a curvy body that girls kill for, and she was wearing a purple dress.

Across from the blonde girl was another boy with blonde hair, whom I assumed to be her brother. His hair was straight and flippy, and his face was composed, only his expression looked amused as his eyes flicked back and forth between his sister and the muscular guy. To his left was the tiniest girl I had ever seen. Her features were tiny, and her black hair spiked out in an extraordinary cut that looked wonderful with her petite frame. I wondered who was who.

"Do any of you know what their names are?" I asked the table in general.

"Sure," Olivia answered, "about half of them were in my last class."

She pointed to the brunette-haired girl. "That's Bella Black. Her brother is that tall, tan guy, Jacob."

I nodded for her to go on.

"Next to her is Edward Cullen, and I don't know who the two next to them are, they're seniors. But I know that the pixie-looking girl with the black hair is Alice Cullen."

"I know who the seniors are," Wesley Day said. When did he join into this conversation? "My brother told me. The brawny one, that's Emmett Cullen. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and her brother, the other blonde, is Jasper."

"Oh." I got it.

I watched them talk and play around with one another, looking like they came straight from a movie.

As I watched, Nessie's brother, Edward, looked up to glance at me. When we made eye contact, I didn't look away, for some reason. His eyes were a striking color gold. He smiled and poked the girl, Bella, in the ribs. Bella turned to look at me as well, then turning back around quickly to speak to Nessie.

Bah.

I hoped they weren't talking about me. That would suck.

Edward smiled even wider at me, then turning back around to join the conversation that now consisted of him, Nessie, Bella, Jacob, and the other girl, Alice.

"They're a weird bunch," Bryant Ellis commented.

"They are not!" I sniffed in defiance. "Well, I've only met Renesmee and Jacob, but they seem nice."

"Yeah, and all the chicks are hot, too," Chris noted.

I reached across the table to smack him on the head.

"Yow!" he yelped, his hand jumping to rub his head. "Jesus, Addie! What was that for?"

"Do not talk about them like that," I snarled. I felt that I needed to protect Nessie and her family from these hormonal, idiotic boys. No need to repeat the last time. I shuddered.

"Staring at the new kids, are we, Williams?" a nasal voice from behind said.

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Kelsey Moss. I took in a deep breath and said nothing.

"Why don't you just go screw yourself, Moss?" Sam Arlington said. She hated Kelsey almost as much as I did.

"Oh, no need to be pessimistic, Arlington. I'm just here to have a nice little… _chat._" Her voice completely contradicted that statement.

"Who peed in _your _Cornflakes, Kelsey?" Leigh asked acidly. It would have been funny, if only it wasn't directed to the biggest bitch on the planet.

"Oh, come on, Williams. Aren't you going to fight back?"

I kept staring straight ahead. I noticed that all of Nessie's family was faced this way, all with angry expressions, as if they could hear the whole conversation.

"Williams!" Kelsey demanded. She flicked me on the shoulder blade.

It didn't hurt physically, but emotionally it killed. It reminded me of Kelsey's behavior when I first came to Forks.

Cringing, I felt my face arrange into a hard mask of anger. My eyes narrowed, and my hands balled up.

Before I could control my actions, I had grabbed a fistful of orange slush and I had flung it straight in Kelsey Moss's face.

Uh-oh.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahaa! Mischief, Mischief! I'll update ASAP. I got a laptop in my room now, so things will move faster.**

**Please, please, please review. Tell me what you do and don't want to see in the next chapter.**

**Of course, the chaos of the food fight will be in the next chapter. So, I'm going to leave, and let you review.**


	4. Four: Food Fight!

**I hope I explained some things in this chapter. Addie has another memory... the food fight takes place! Yay! **

**If anyone wants any details on anything, review me, and I'll get back to you.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter Four.**

_Cringing, I felt my face arrange into a hard mask of anger. My eyes narrowed, and my hands balled up._

_Before I could control my actions, I had grabbed a fistful of orange slush and I had flung it straight in Kelsey Moss's face. _

_Uh-oh._

* * *

The shocked silence was almost tangible.

"Jesus _Christ!_" someone yelled after a moment. The sound of it echoed off the walls of the small cafeteria, reverberating in the stunned quiet.

Kelsey's expression was the typical dramatic face. Her jaw hung open in shock, and she slowly wiped off the food.

"Williams," she hissed.

I squared my jaw. Kelsey Moss wasn't enough to intimidate me. Her little followers, Julia Dean and Heather Snightly, stood flanked on Kelsey's sides, looking appalled. They fluttered around Kelsey uselessly, but Kelsey wasn't paying any attention to them.

She was glaring at me. I stood up from my seat steadily, and kept my face unruffled as Kelsey gathered her composure.

"What," she began, speaking slowly and clearly, "did you just do to me, Williams?"

"I flung food in your face." Obviously. I shrugged indifferently.

"Are you _aiming _to ruin your social life, Williams? Is that, like, your _goal_ in life or something?" Kelsey asked through clenched teeth.

My expression remained serene, and raised my eyebrows. I knew it was ticking Kelsey off by me not fighting back. "No. Actually, Moss, my goal in life is to become a professional soccer player." And see Hayden Daniels again, but I didn't mention that. I'd been wishing that wish for two years, and it has been futilely acknowledged.

Kelsey took a step forward, getting in my face. She glared right into my eyes, which betrayed no emotion.

"You think you're so cool, Addison Williams. You don't live in Texas anymore. This is _my _kingdom."

I snorted in her face, laughing at hearing Forks being called a "kingdom".

But I didn't let on how deep her words cut; because I really _did_ rule my school in Houston. But I knew I wasn't like Kelsey. I was just nice to everyone, not treating everyone like dirt, or like I was better than they were.

I opened my mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a sickening _splat._

Kelsey shuddered, and spun around slowly to face the silence.

She looked at the back of her shirt, which I noticed was oozing slush down the back. I snickered silently.

"Who did this?" she thundered.

No one answered.

Another _splat _hit her on the back of her hair, just narrowly missing my head.

She spun the other direction, and shrieked.

I couldn't keep in the chortle this time. She glared at me maliciously.

"You think this is funny, Williams?" Even though she whispered the words, I knew the whole cafeteria could hear.

"Yes, I do, actually."

I grabbed another handful of orange mush. I think it was supposed to be applesauce or something, but I didn't care. I dumped it straight on the crown of her head.

I smirked. "I think it's time for a little food fight, Moss."

Kelsey's eyes barely had time to widen before the chaos ensued.

The lunchroom was in an uproar in an instant, particles of food flying in every direction.

Chris Baker was standing in his chair, lobbing clumps of spaghetti at a group of girls who were trying to duck to safety.

Emmett Cullen had gone to stand in the middle of the cafeteria, in the center of where the food was soaring, cackling with Rosalie Hale the whole time.

Sam Arlington had gone to Julia Dean and stuffed a wad of ice cubes down the back of her shirt, and Wesley Day was standing on the tabletop, stamping on packages of ketchup with his foot and squirting them at passersby.

Jacob Black was firing handfuls of food at people like they were baseballs; he made it seem like he threw groceries at people every day.

Nessie and Alice Cullen were throwing grapes at one another and laughing and squealing, and Edward was chasing Bella Black around their table with two rolls in his hands. I was momentarily distracted by how graceful their movements were – they made a ballerina look like a klutz.

Edward Cullen suddenly looked up to meet my eyes, and Bella did, too. They smiled at me, but then Bella was hit in the ear by a burned potato. _That had to hurt, _I thought. The potato merely bounced humorously off her head and squashed on the floor.

The blonde boy, Jasper, laughed at them.

After about ten minutes of watching the food fight, I looked to see Kelsey Moss standing just where she had been before. Her jaw looked like it would never close unless you oiled it. I began to laugh, but then a hard something struck the back of my head. I felt dizzy, everything was turning black, the roar of the food fight was dying out, and then last thing I felt was coming in contact with the provisions of the fight on the cold, hard floor.

--

--

"Oh, I hope she's alright!" a high, silky voice fluttered.

"Nessie, relax, she was just knocked out by a block of lasagna," another deeper voice reassured.

"You guys, hush, she's awake!" a bell-sounding voice shushed.

I wondered how this person knew that. I didn't think I had opened my eyes.

"Alice!" a male voice hissed.

"Edward, please. She's been knocked out by a hunk of food, do you honestly think she cares about…" the bell-like voice countered, fading into a quick hum at the end.

I felt groggy and disoriented, like I had been asleep for days. I was sure I had only been out for a few minutes, yet I could not remember how I had rendered unconscious.

I settled to listening to the voices banter for a while. I did not feel like opening my eyes, and a spot in my head throbbed, like a hammer was being knocked into it repeatedly.

"Addie? Addie! It's Renesmee. Someone threw a chunk of lasagna at you during the food fight, and, well, you know how hard that lasagna is… and then you kind of got knocked out, and so I forced Jacob to carry you to the nurse."

Rensemee! I knew her. I groaned in recognition, but I did not open my eyes.

"I told you," the bell-voice said smugly.

A person close to my ear sighed. I assumed it was Nessie.

"Addison, would you please open your eyes?" a soft, female voice asked.

I tried, and successfully fluttered my eyes open. I glanced around me, and gasped. There were eight people surrounding my hospital bed, and they all were implausibly beautiful. The second thing I took in almost simultaneously was that I was lying on some crinkled paper in the nurse's office.

Rensemee Cullen was right next to my head, followed by Alice, Jacob, Bella, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie at my feet.

I hoisted myself into a sitting position.

I slurred something inaudible, rubbed my eyes, and asked, "What happened?"

Emmett Cullen laughed. The boom of it hurt my ears and made my head thud painfully.

"You kind of started a food fight. And then you were knocked out by lasagna."

"Oh," was all I could answer. It wasn't every day you could pass out by a chunk of school food.

"Of course, you could sue the school, you know," Edward Cullen said, grinning.

I scowled, and I was still missing some piece of information. Like, why there were eight people around my bed.

"What – but – Nessie?" I stammered. Why did she bring her whole family, too? I barely knew any of them.

"Hmmm?" Nessie asked. She didn't know what I was talking about.

I raked my eyes pointedly across the line of her family. She smiled sheepishly, yet angelically.

"Right," she began. "You don't know everyone. Formally."

Her brothers all threw her a look concurrently.

She stuck out her tongue at Edward, smiled, and continued. "Alice and Jacob," she gestured towards them, "Bella, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and that's Rosalie." She pointed to each person to indicate who was who, and I appreciated that.

"Hi," I said shyly.

Alice and Bella beamed at me, as did Jacob. Jasper and Edward sent me a small smile, and Emmett laughed. Rosalie merely waved a little wave.

Good. At least they did not hate me.

At least, I didn't think.

"We all wanted to see if you were okay," explained Bella, reading my bewildered expression.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking down. "Thanks."

Alice Cullen leaned in to sniff my shoulder. I froze automatically, not knowing why, as she did so.

"Addison, you smell like carrots and broccoli," she stated. Nessie giggled, breaking my tension.

I laughed. "You guys don't look too clean yourselves."

Emmett grinned. "That food fight was fun, Addison. You should pick fights with that chick every day."

I grimaced. "I think there's been enough done today. What's the damage?"

"In the cafeteria?" Alice clarified. "Well, the fight was still in full swing when we left, but when people began to see you unconscious, they started to stop. Jordan Barlow and Bryant Ellis tried to put everyone back in order before a teacher came; but of course, the translation of that meant 'before that Moss girl and her fangirls snitch on us,' and then Jacob lifted you up and carried you out of the room.

"But I'm sure that after they saw us rushing you out of the room, they quit throwing the food. I hope that girl and her cohorts get detentions, because they deserve it. Did you see the way she treated you?" Alice asked, beginning to rant. Her tiny hands balled into fists, and her eyes narrowed. I must not have been the only one to notice this, as Edward raised his eyebrows and quickly shared a glance with me, interrupting his sister.

"Yes, Alice, I agree, she completely provoked Addison, but that doesn't mean we need to get ahead of ourselves."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, because I had a strange sense there was a double meaning in his words. He threw a frantic glance in my direction that I didn't understand, and looked at Bella and communicated silently with Nessie.

"I'm getting sick of this," Emmett randomly called out. "Addison, your name is hard to say," he said bluntly. "So I'm going to call you Addie. Okay?"

I laughed. "That's what I like to be called anyway."

"Oh. Well…" Emmett trailed off. I laughed at him again. I found Nessie's family easy to talk to, as well.

"So, Addie, are you okay?" Renesmee asked.

I smiled. "Yes, Nessie, I'm fine. Now, let's go be food fight heroines." I jumped off the hospital bed and linked my arm through Renesmee's and we walked out the building together. Alice soon joined up and linked her arm through my other one, and Bella hooked onto Nessie's. Rosalie had to join in, too, slipping her arm daintily through Alice's. Looking behind us, I saw the boys in Nessie's family walking behind us and watching with amused expressions.

We sloshed through the rain, gracefully on their part, maladroitly on mine.

"I swear, if Kelsey gets in trouble I'm going to have problems keeping in my laughter," I said.

"Oh, so that's her name!" Alice and Bella exclaimed at the same time.

Nessie and I giggled.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" asked Rosalie. That's the first time I'd heard her speak, and her voice was as silvery as all the other girls in Nessie's family.

My jaw tightened. "It's a long story."

They didn't comment, and I was suddenly enveloped in a memory.

_"Adds, time for school!" Brandon called from downstairs. I ran a brush through my hair and dashed down the staircase._

_First day ever at Forks High School, and no Hayden to be there with me, giving me a friendly hug as we parted to our separate third grade classes. No Hayden to squeeze my hand reassuringly on the first day at our new boarding school._

_I rushed into Grace's car, and she drove me to the school. It was really just a bunch of buildings huddled together in a sad little clump. My new school until college. I sighed, and clambered out._

_I walked through the ever-present rain to the main office and received my schedule. Apparently I missed registration._

_The lady there smiled at me, and wished me good luck. I thanked her and left._

_After my first period was when all the chaos began. A girl with heavy make-up waltzed up to me, her brown – almost black – hair swayed behind her. It was so straight that you would have put it through a hurricane and nothing would have happened. I snorted internally._

_The girl was flanked on her left and right by two other girls: the left one had frizzy, curly sandy hair, and the right one had blonde hair that hung limply around her face. They wore identical smirks on their faces._

"_Addison, right?" the girl with the straight hair asked._

"_Addie," I corrected, shifting the weight of my books to my other arm. _

"_Addie, then," the girl amended, and I noted her vile, high-pitched, sickly-sweet voice._

_I stood there awkwardly._

"_So, we were wondering," the girl began, flipping her rigid hair over her shoulder, "if you would like to hang out with us today." _

"_Sure!" I answered, ecstatic that I was talking to someone. I missed my school in Texas terribly, where I knew everyone, and everyone liked me, and I had Hayden, and everyone was sweet and colorful, and cheerful. Did the rain and gray here make everyone boring?_

_The girl snickered with her two friends. "By the way, I'm Kelsey. This is Julia and Heather." _

"_Hey," said the frizzy-haired girl, Julia._

"_Hey," I answered._

"_So, where'd you come from?" asked Kelsey. _

"_I'm came from Houston, Texas."_

"_Really?" piped up Blondie, or Heather._

_"Yeah," I answered warily._

"_Aren't there, like, tons of hot guys there?" Heather asked._

"_I guess so," I mumbled. I didn't like talking about my friends like that._

_We started walking towards the door._

"_What's your next class, Addie?" Julia asked me._

"_Uhm." I fumbled with my schedule. "Government."_

"_Really?" Kelsey clarified. "Mine, too!"_

"_That's cool," I said, struggling to keep my voice normal. I was beginning to get sick of these girls already._

_As we walked by, the other students of Forks High stopped to gawk at us. I held my chin up and my shoulders back confidently, and walked next to Kelsey and Julia._

_Kelsey thumped into a freshman boy accidentally._

"_Watch where you're going, twerp!" she snarled. _

_The boy cringed and scampered away._

_I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. Did she have a right to treat him like that?_

"_The social classes, Addison," Kelsey said, reading my expression. "The three of us are treated with the same amount of respect as the seniors."_

_That was surprising, but I didn't let it show on my face._

_When we parted to the classroom, Kelsey didn't even say anything to Julia and Heather. I mumbled a "goodbye" and scurried after Kelsey._

_We sat down, and the teacher called the class to order._

_Kelsey would make faces at him every time he turned his back to the class, and she would always raise her hand to ask stupid and pointless questions, such as, "why couldn't the Legislature just run our country? They're really, like, doing just as good as the President. Like, who needs one man to run the country, anyway?"_

_After class, Kelsey and I met up with Julia and Heather again, and we walked to lunch. Julia and Heather walked on the outside of our line, shoving people in the way out, clearing our path._

"_Move. Move. Move." They would repeat, thrusting people to the left and right as if they were royalty._

_At lunch, a sophomore boy came up to Kelsey and asked her out._

"_No, you creep, you're wounding my ego. Why would I like to even _talk_ to someone like you? Your hair is greasy, your nose is too long, and I hate your shirt. So, scram," was Kelsey's response._

_This was not the first time Kelsey had talked to someone like this. She had done it many times already, and it was only lunchtime._

_I'd had enough. "Kelsey, don't you think that was a little harsh?" I asked gently._

_She snorted. "No. The underclassmen don't need to be treated kindly. Well, except us, of course." She snickered with Heather and Julia._

"_They're still people!" I said, incredulous at Kelsey's indifferent behavior._

_She rolled her eyes. "Really, Addison? I thought they were vampires," she retorted sarcastically._

_Kelsey was still regarding people like filth on Tuesday, and I was getting extremely sick of it. But I was quickly making other friends._

_I met my real friends in Forks on that Wednesday. It was Gym class, and we were playing kickball on the little baseball field._

_The pitcher rolled the ball towards me, and I kicked it as hard as possible away from me once my foot came in contact with the red rubber._

_Darting around the bases, none of the members of the opposite team could catch me._

_I smiled and ran even faster._

_Once I made it back to home, my team cheered and clapped me on the back._

"_You know, you should try out for the soccer team," one girl said. She had long brown hair, tied up into a plait at the back of her head. She was pale, and her cheekbones were sprinkled with brown freckles._

"_Forks has a soccer team?" I asked._

_The girl laughed a gentle laugh. "Hard to believe in a town this small, isn't it? But soccer is the only recreational sport that Forks has to offer for the girls. The boys get a baseball team, a soccer team and a football team." She made a face. "By the way, I'm Olivia Roberts."_

"_Hey, Olivia. I'm Addie." I said. _

_She grinned cheekily at me. "I know. I see you hanging out with Kelsey Moss and her posse."_

_I grimaced. _

_Olivia chuckled. "So you've begun to see the evil in her rather than being brainwashed?"_

"_Yes. Does she always step all over people like that?"_

"_Yeah. And it's only the second day of school. She gets worse at the year progresses."_

"_Fabulous," I groaned_

_Olivia's face turned serious. "I would stay away from her, Addie. She's bad news."_

"_Oh," I mumbled. I already guessed that much. I changed the subject. "So are you on the soccer team, then?"_

"_Yeah," Olivia laughed. "It's hard to find girls here that aren't cheerleaders, or ballerinas."_

_I snorted. I could already tell which ones the cheerleaders were; they were the ones on the corner of the baseball field that were waving their arms around and yelling chants in the distance._

"_I'll let you meet some other girls from the team." Olivia took my hand and dragged me over to another group of girls. I felt self-conscious. Olivia seemed nice enough, I guess, but I still felt shy around her. But she had some Southern qualities to her, like the fact that she was bubbly and kind, and I let that thought comfort me as she towed me to the group of girls in the kicking line._

"_Hey, girls, this is Addie. She likes soccer, too!" Olivia chirped to the group._

_The girls looked at me in interest. It made me feel like a lab rat under speculation._

_Each of the girls introduced themselves._

"_I'm Leigh Headrick. Did you know today was National Crush A Can day?" a girl asked me. She had dark hair that was thrown into a messy bun, and she had dull blue eyes that sparkled with true curiosity._

"_Uhm, no, I didn't know that," I muttered. "It's nice to meet you, Leigh."_

_The girl next to Leigh rolled her eyes. She had blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail with her side-bangs tucked behind her ear. "I'm Samantha Arlington. But call me Sam if you know what's good for you. And, by the way, try to ignore Leigh. She can be extremely airheaded sometimes." She smirked and I smiled in response. Leigh smacked Sam on her arm._

_The next girl was tall and had straight, long brown hair. "I'm Jordan Barlow." Jordan stuck out her hand in a friendly manner and I shook it, smiling._

"_I'm Caroline Campbell," said the last girl in a soft voice. She was small, but had lots of obvious muscles._

"_Hey, everyone," I said, biting my lip._

"_So what other kids of sports do you play, Addie?" Sam asked._

"_Oh, I play soccer, basketball, softball, volleyball, and anything else that involves running round." I grinned, remembering Hayden, some friends, and I skipping a whole day of classes to play flag football. _

_I sighed._

"_Aren't you that girl that hangs out with those snobs?" asked Jordan._

_Sam smacked her. "Way to come right out and say it, Jord," she muttered._

"_Unfortunately," I moaned._

"_Aren't you from Texas?" Jordan pried._

"_Yup."_

"_Huh," said Jordan. "You don't have an accent, but you're really tan."_

"_Uhm." Was my genius response._

"_You guys, you're putting her under pressure!" whined Olivia. "She probably hates us now."_

_I laughed. "No, it's okay. I don't hate you." I was uncomfortable, yes, but I felt better around these people than Kelsey._

_A boy with floppy, bleach blonde hair and another shorter boy with sandy hair came jogging up to us._

"_Hey, we heard you talking about sports, so of course we came to join in the conversation." The blonde boy grinned._

"_Oh, go pee in a bush, Chris," said Leigh._

_The boy named Chris laughed. Then he looked at me. "Hey, you're that chick that eats lunch with Kelsey Moss, Julia Dean, and Heather Snightly!" He gasped in recognition._

_I crinkled my nose. So this is how everyone knew me._

_The other boy asked, "You're not as mean as they are, are you?"_

_I sighed. "I hope not." I hoped very much._

"_I'm Chris Baker," said the blonde._

"_Bryant Ellis," said the other boy._

_I needed to get this straight. Olivia, Leigh, Sam, Jordan, Caroline, Chris, and Bryant. Got it._

"_Your name is Addison, right?" asked Bryant._

"_Addie," I corrected._

"_Right. You're a good ball player," he said to me. I mumbled incoherently as he addressed the other girls. "Olivia, are you recruiting her to the team? You could use a new player, you girls get worn out playing the whole game. Addie here is really fast, you could use her."_

_Olivia giggled. "Bryant, what do you think I was doing, bringing her to the rest of the team? I wasn't just trying to convince her that we're better than the Kelsey Moss crew."_

_Caroline suddenly blanched. "You hang out with Kelsey Moss?"_

_I nodded mutely as Jordan demanded, "Jesus, Caroline, where have you been?"_

_Sam nudged Chris. "Coach is telling us to go change. We should head back up to the dressing rooms."_

_We trudged up to the school._

_After I changed, I met up with Kelsey, Julia, and Heather for my last class._

_Kelsey's eyes flashed when I met up with her. "What were you doing, laughing with those other kids?" she demanded, hands on hips._

"_I was meeting new people," I answered serenely. "Aren't I allowed to talk to other people?" I added innocently._

_The rest of the week passed, and I had signed up for the soccer team, and talked with Olivia and the rest of her friends in Gym._

_The first time I abandoned Kelsey was when all the drama started. _

_It was the second week of school, and lunch had just ended._

_Kelsey cornered me in the bathroom. "Why are you eating with them?" she commanded. "You're supposed to be part of _my_ clique!"_

_"What?" I screeched._

_Kelsey smirked. "Please, Addison. I'm not this nice to everyone, you know. I knew you had potential, so I welcomed you with open arms. But how are you supposed to get close to me if you're not hanging out with me?" she gasped bitterly. "I don't want to see you with them again."_

_I squared my jaw and my teeth snapped together. "Who are _you_ to control my life? I can be friends with whomever I want." _

_Another thought flitted across my brain._

"_And you know what?" I asked acrimoniously, "Those 'friends' do not – and will not – include you."_

_And with that hovering in the air, I turned on my heel and stalked out of the bathroom._

_Kelsey has made my life a living hell since then. Mostly, she has pathetic attempts to embarrass me that don't make any difference in anyone's mind whatsoever, but her intentions were the same._

"Addie? Addie!" someone was calling.

I shuddered into the present. I didn't even want to think about some of the things she'd said and done to me, no matter how pitiable they were.

"Does she do this often?" a voice, it sounded like Rosalie Hale, asked.

"Well, she did, once… earlier in the day," another voice answered. I recognized the voice to be Renesmee Cullen's. "But, really, Rosalie, I haven't even known her for a full day. How am I supposed to know if this is normal behavior?"

I became minutely aware of my surroundings. I was linking arms with Alice and Rensemee Cullen, and I remembered now we were on our way to the cafeteria.

I glanced behind me and saw Edward Cullen, Nessie and Alice's brother, staring at me with wide eyes.

Could he possibly know what Kelsey had done to me?

No. Not possible. This family wasn't even in this state at those points in time.

I realized I had been zoning out in memories again, and I blushed. They probably thought I was crazy.

"Addie?" Bella asked gently. "Are you alright? We'd been calling your name for a while…."

I flushed again. Yup, they thought I deserved to be locked up in a mental institute.

Jasper Hale chuckled behind us, and we stepped into the cafeteria.

It was an absolute mess. Food was plastered all over the white walls, and I could no longer see the checkered tile on the floor.

Tiny Mrs. Walker and Mr. Fuller, the Government teacher, were fussing at the students about responsibility.

When Kelsey laid her glare on me, her eyes turned from narrowed, to slits.

She sauntered over to me and Nessie's family, coming to a halt about six feet away.

"I hope you're happy," she snarled.

"Extremely happy," I growled in response.

Emmett Cullen suddenly snorted, distracting me. Nessie, Alice, and Bella started giggling as well; and I realized that the contrast between my words and tone were quite funny.

I let out one hard, frustrated laugh as well, and decided to forget this whole event.

I should really forget this whole day.

Kelsey grumbled and stomped out the door.

"What time is it?" I turned to ask Jacob Black, who I knew was wearing a watch.

He glanced down and said, "Two-fifty."

Oh. Ten minutes left of school.

I hoped desperately that I could last that long without succumbing to what my mind wanted.

* * *

**Would you kindly review? Tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. I'll update ASAP. As in, hopefully tomorrow or Monday.**

**SO WHAT? I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR!**

**Ba da da da da da(:**

**P.S. - I'm a Jesus lover. So please, no hate mail on this confession or the "Jesus Christ" thing at the beginning. Please don't come shoot me, either. Thanks.**

**--"Rhea"-you're an anonymous reviewer, so I'll answer your question now. Hopefully, my non-responsive brain will come up with something horrible that a character like Kelsey does that would bug a character as hard-headed as Addie. So if anyone has suggestions to this, I'd be glad to know. I type these at about eleven o'clock at night when I have time, and my mind usually aches, and it's being cruel by not showing me something that Kelsey Moss would have done. I've been thinking along the lines of an evil third-grader: you know, underwear on the flagpole, picture of your teddy bear, forcing you to admit you love Hannah Montana, that kind of stuff. They're seventeen; none of that won't work. So if you, or anyone else, has any suggestions, please let me know. **

**--OH AND THANKS for that thing about the deep dark family secret. I think I'll use that, actually. But I really can't think of a good family secret, either. I mean, I've thought about some, but they don't seem like the kind of thing that any of my characters would do. Like, Addie was little when her parents died, and she thinks its her fault. But Addie doesn't think things like that, she's not the type to dwell on the negitives like that. So, I'm really liking your thoughts right now. Not only you, but everyone else as well. Thanks!**

**Please and thank-you: Jacqueline.**


End file.
